Tables Turning
by redruby467
Summary: Seung Jo is once again inconsiderate of Ha Ni, but this time Ha Ni reacts differently putting Seung Jo in a precarious situation. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Seung Jo POV**

"Seung Jo" called Oh Ha Ni from her place in the doorway.

"What do you want babo? Can't you see I'm busy?" said the exasperated Baek Seung Jo from his seat at his desk. He had to concentrate on finishing his files for Pandai before Monday, which meant he only had two days to do them and his housemate was not helping the situation.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if maybe you wanna go with me to my dad's restaurant for dinner? The rest of the family is there already waiting for us."

"Tell them I'm busy working and I won't be joining." Seung Jo was getting extremely annoyed with Ha Ni pestering him all day.

"Taking a break is good for you Seung Jo. You should come, Omma really wants you to."

"Leave and lock the door behind you. I'm not coming, how many times do I have to tell you for you to understand you babo?" Seung Jo had let his temper flare and began to raise his voice at Ha Ni.

"Why are you always so rude Seung Jo? Would it hurt for you to be nice to me for once? Honestly you would think that I'm asking you for the world, but NO I'm just concerned for you and all you do is lose your temper you no good heartless jerk!" shouted Ha Ni with tears in her eyes before she left, running out of the house and slamming the door behind her.

Seung Jo sat at his desk shocked that Ha Ni had yelled at him. She may have been mad at him before and called him a jerk, but she never raised her voice at him. Whatever, he thought, she'll come back running to me like nothing happened in the evening. And with that he went back to work on his computer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Ha Ni POV**

Ha Ni raced out of the house, tears streaming down her face as sobs wracked her body. Once again, Seung Jo managed to hurt her and once again she had let him.

But something felt different this time, she had yelled at him. She never yelled at him before, no matter the pain he caused her. This time she actually found it within herself to get angry at him, to not make excuses for him just so that she can console herself.

She had an epiphany, she had just taken the first step to winning her freedom from Seung Jo after years of self imprisonment.

She decided that she no longer wanted her heart to ache and stretch with pain every time he did something to displease her. She was going to fight back, finally she, Oh Ha Ni, was going to let go of Baek Seung Jo once and for all.

With that thought, she walked into her father's restaurant with a determined look on her face, seeking Joon Gu amongst the few employees her father had.

"Joon Gu!" his face brightened the moment he heard Ha Ni call his name.

"Ha Ni! Did you come to see me? Or are you here with that barbarian, Seung Jo?" his voice turned bitter towards the end of his question and she was quick to tell him that no, she wasn't there with Seung Jo, but there to see him.

"Really? Well, please come in, come in. What can I get for you? Gimbap, bulgogi, kimchi…" Ha Ni smiled at him all the while, loving the attention and love he showed her and thinking that maybe one day she could feel the same way towards him. "My Ha Ni, what are you thinking about?"

"Joon Gu, I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer."

"What offer?"

"To take me out on a date." said Ha Ni smiling shyly at him but for once feeling confident.

"Really Ha Ni? Truly? You wish to go on a date with me? What about the barbarian?" Joon Gu was trying to suppress his excitement visibly.

"Well, I'm tired of the way he treats me and I realized that I've never really given you the chance to be more than a friend." Ha Ni said with determination and a soft smile in the direction of the flustered Joon Gu.

"Ha Ni, I promise I will not let you down. You won't regret this! I love you Ha Ni! Can I pick you up tomorrow at 8:00 am? That way I can have you all to myself for an entire day." he said excitedly.

"Yes Joon Gu, eight o'clock sounds perfect. Do you have anywhere in mind? Never mind, don't tell me, I want it to be a surprise." she continued smiling at him almost forgetting about Seung Jo, _almost_.

"I'll be at the door at that exact time, not a moment late." he said earnestly while smiling so hard it looked like his face would crack in half.

When Ha Ni got home that night, Seung Jo was on the couch reading the newspaper. She ignored him as she walked up the stairs, hoping he wouldn't speak to her so she wouldn't break her resolve, but no such luck.

"Ya! Ha Ni, where are you going so late at night?" Seung Jo asked her.

"It's none of your business Seung Jo. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an early start tomorrow." said Ha Ni as coldly as possible.

"Babo, there's no school tomorrow. You can't even get the days of the week right, can you?" sneered Seung Jo.

"Again, it's none of your business and I suggest you stop calling me "babo" immediately." and with that, Ha Ni walked up the stairs to her room for the night. Once she closed her door, she leaned against it and slid to the ground with a gentle thud. Her eyes began to water and she put a hand to her aching heart, but her resolve had not shattered and for that she smiled with pride. Tomorrow, she told herself, I will enjoy my time with Joon Gu and will not shed tears for Seung Jo ever again. She then changed into her pajamas for the night and slept in her bed, for once feeling confident about her future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seung Jo POV**

As Seung Jo woke up and got dressed for work at Pandai, he couldn't hear the normal racket that Ha Ni caused every morning. This didn't worry him, he was sure stupid Ha Ni had slept in. But something was nagging on him in the back of his mind. Shaking his head, he picked up his briefcase and walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

He saw his little brother and father sitting at the table. He bowed his head, greeting his dad and then affectionately pat his little brother's head in greeting. He heard his mother making a racket in the kitchen, banging pots and pans as she went. He figured he was right about Ha Ni still being asleep.

"Omma,", he called out, "did Ha Ni already leave? Otherwise someone should wake that babo up."

As he spoke, Ha Ni began to descend the stairs. Although he would never admit it aloud to himself or others, his heart nearly stopped when he saw her. She was wearing a beautiful velvet dress, the color of deep red rubies. It was snug and hugged her perfectly, accentuating the curves he never knew she had. The dress ended a couple inches above her knees and was definitely more mature than anything else he had ever seen her wear before. Gulping quietly, he tried to focus on her face and noticed that she had full makeup on and looked extremely beautiful. Her earrings were the dangling rubies that his mother had given her for her last birthday. They lay against her bared neck, contrasting beautifully with her dark silky hair that laid against her pale shoulders.

What shocked him the most was the aura she emitted. Normally, Ha Ni gave off a happy vibe, but now she was serious and her smile was secretive. She nodded her head in greeting to his father and Eun Jo before stating that she would eat out today and to not worry about her as she would be out late.

Gather his wits about him, Seung Jo managed to finally speak up, "Oh Ha Ni, where are you going so early in the morning dressed in that ridiculous get up?"

He was shocked to hear Eun Jo speak up, "Ha Ni, didn't think you could look nice, guess an ugly duckling really can become a swan."

"Thank you Eun Jo," Ha Ni said as she smiled at him gently. It didn't escape Seung Jo's notice that she had ignored his question. Just as he was about to ask her where she was going again his mother walked into the room.

"Ah, Omani. Good morning, I was just about to find you and tell you that I'm going out today and not to wait for me." Ha Ni said while looking at his mother.

"Ha Ni-ah, where are you going dressed so beautifully? You look amazing, don't you think so Seung Jo?" she said while winking at Seung Jo. "Oh!" she gasped, "Seung Jo! Did you finally ask Ha Ni out? Oh finally! Ha Ni this is so exciting! You're all dressed up for your date with Seung Jo aren't you? Take lots of pictures, this is so exciting!" his mother rambled on until Ha Ni caught her hand in hers, stopping her.

"Omani, I'm not going out on a date with Baek Seung Jo." she said gently.

 _Then where are you going?_ thought Seung Jo to himself as he attempted to peel his eyes away from her. Just as he finished that thought, the doorbell rang. Smiling, Ha Ni walked towards the door and opened it. He heard her speaking with what sounded like a man. Curious, Seung Jo held himself down instead of going to the door. His mother, however, obviously could not contain her curiosity and snuck over to the door. He heard her scream and figured he should check to see if she was okay, at least that's what he told himself as he moved towards the door. What he saw next affected him more than the ever wanted to admit.

There was Ha Ni in all her beauty, with her body wrapped up in a hug from none other than Joon Gu, the idiot. Seung Jo's heart clenched painfully as he put the pieces together. Ha Ni was going on a date with someone, and it wasn't him. Ha Ni was lost to him. His heart kept stretching painfully as his breath caught in his throat like a stone, unyielding. His heart beat faster and blood roared in his ears as his hands began to shake at the sight of another man's arm resting around her waist as she looked up at him with a shy smile and a faint blush. He could hear his heart speed up, then slow down almost to a complete stop. The girl he cared for, seemingly lost to him forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

First of all, I just want to say that when I came up with the idea for this story, I never expected much out of it.

To all the fans, followers, and favorites: Thank you. I was so very surprised and touched to see that Tables Turning now has over 5,400 views. All the reviews you have written have encouraged me to go back and update this story. Let's keep the R&R comin'! Please follow and favorite :)

 **—**

 **Ha Ni's POV**

Ha Ni walked to the door and pulled it open, nervous and resolute all at once. Upon seeing Joon Gu's giddy and nervous face, all her nerves faded away. 'This is only Joon Gu', she thought. She knew that she could always be comfortable with him.

"Ha Ni-ah! You look so beautiful my Ha Ni! I feel like the luckiest man alive.", said Joon Gu while simultaneously reaching his arms out to give Ha Ni a hug. For a moment, Ha Ni hesitated, thinking they were moving too fast, but she gave in anyways, wrapping her arms around him with a faint blush painting her cheeks.

Upon hearing a scream, Ha Ni came back to reality and remembered that she was still inside the house and within view of the Baek family. She tried to remove her arms from around Seung Jo when she noticed Mrs. Baek looking at them as if the world was ending, but it seemed her limbs were stuck in place because of Joon Gu's cute but overly eager embrace. Ha Ni looked up at him, cheeks ablaze, about to ask him to loosen his grip when all of a sudden she heard a sharp intake of breathe. Turning her head to the side, her eyes met the back of Seung Jo's retreating form.

Was it just her imagination, or did his grip on the doorframe seem like someone's grip on a lifeline?

"Ha Ni? My Ha Ni-ah? Are you okay?" Joon Gu's voice brought Ha Ni back to reality and clarity. She shook her head of all thoughts of Seung Jo, it didn't matter what he did or said anymore, she wouldn't let him affect her.

"Yes Joon Gu! I'm excited for our date! Let's go.", with a smile in Mrs. Baek's direction, she and Joon Gu shut the door behind them.

—Fast forward a few hours—

Ha Ni hadn't had this much fun in a very long time. She had been so busy chasing Seung Jo and repeatedly getting hurt by him that she didn't pay attention to all the things she had been missing out on. Joon Gu had taken her to the amusement park, taken photo booth pictures with her, bought matching character headbands, treated her to lunch at a nice restaurant, and they were now at a contemporary sculpture museum. All throughout the day, Joon Gu had been the perfect gentleman. He had made her forget about Seung Jo and all other stressful things. She was glad she gave him a chance.

"Ha Ni? What are you thinking about?" asked Joon Gu with a furrow in his brow.

Giggling, Ha Ni said, "Not much, I was just thinking about how much fun I am having with you today." At those words, Joon Gu blushed and scratched the back of his neck whilst looking bashful.

"I'm glad you're having fun Ha Ni. I've been dreaming of going on a date with you for years."

"I'm glad you invited me. I'm really sad to say this, but I think Appa will be worried if I don't get back home soon. It's already been three hours since the museum closed. It's midnight now."

"I'm so sorry Ha Ni-ah! I didn't realize how late it was! I hope your dad won't be mad at me." said Joon Gu while looking panicked and dejected.

"It's fine, don't worry about it Joon Gu. My father loves you like his own son. Let's head home then."

"Okay, thank you Ha Ni!" smiled Joon Gu.

Ha Ni and Joon Gu walked home and stood outside of the door way. "This is my stop," said Ha Ni, "thank you for today Joon Gu." Ha Ni gave him a warm smile and turned to go inside, but Joon Gu caught her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Um, uh, Ha Ni. Does… does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" asked Joon Gu shyly, not willing to meet her eyes.

"Joon Gu," Ha Ni lifted his chin so that their eyes would meet, "I'd love to see you again." Joon Gu laughed, ecstatically shouting thanks to the sky for letting Ha Ni be his girlfriend.

"Thank you God! I can finally be Ha Ni's boyfriend!" Joon Gu screamed to the rooftops. Smiling, Joon Gu leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ha Ni's cheek. Ha Ni and Joon Gu said their goodbyes, not knowing that someone had been watching their entire exchange from the window upstairs…

 **Until Next Time! Read, review, follow, and favorite! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Thank you for over 13K views! I sincerely apologize for the delay in updates. I know it has been such a long time since I've updated and I've been neglectful of you guys as my readers and I am very sorry. I promise to be more active. I, too, would like to see how Ha Ni reacts to Seung Jo! Please R&R! 3

Seung Jo's POV

Seung Jo seethed, his blood boiling beneath his skin, his eyes tearing up from anger. How dare that bastard Joon Gu lay his hands on Ha Ni? How DARE he?

Seung Jo's mind raced as he clutched the window frame, his knuckles turning white from the strength of his grip. Should he go down and punch that punk's face? Declare that ONLY he, ONLY Seung Jo may touch Ha Ni because Seung Jo…

…because Seung Jo…

…Seung Jo loves Ha Ni…

The realization his Seung Jo like a ton of bricks, how can he be so smart and yet so stupid and blind? How was he blind to the fact that he had loved Ha Ni all along? He had been so busy trying to go against his mother and the whole world that wanted him to be with Ha Ni, when in fact he was only going against his own heart.

Seung Jo's heart began to stretch and ache once again, only this time he knew why. He was afraid, afraid that Ha Ni would no longer be available to him. That some other man far more deserving than he had come to take her away.

He couldn't let happen, no chance. Seung Jo began to formulate a plan as he sat in his bedroom. Trying to figure out how to keep Ha Ni by his side and show her he repented for all his actions.

He could only think of one solution and that was to be as Ha Ni was to him before he broke her heart into shards. He needed to show her that she was the only one for him. Seung Jo decided to wait for her in the mornings, walk her to class, pay her compliments, and go to the tennis club for her.

Another idea popped into his mind, this one better than the last: he would create a video game character that would talk and look like Ha Ni and distribute it through Pandai, that way Ha Ni would see his public declaration of love for her.

Yes! That's it! It's the perfect plan to get Ha Ni back.

Seung Jo pulled out his tablet and got to work, creating a rough draft presentation to show the art team at Pandai in order to convince them to help him pull off his plan while also increasing Pandai's sales.

Au revoir! Read, review, follow, and favorite! 3 (: 


End file.
